Prisionero
by yusha
Summary: Gritando desde la celda en que se encontraba encerrado, el hombre de negros cabellos luchaba contra las cadenas de chacra con que los miembros de la alianza shinobi le habían atado en un intento de tenerlo controlado... Después de todo, era un prisionero que pronto sería juzgado... Este fic participa en el reto Intercambio de Cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto. _

_É__ste fic participa en el reto __Intercambio de Cuerpos__ del foro __La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas__._

* * *

**Prisionero**

Capítulo único

_Nara Shikamaru - Uchiha Madara_

* * *

-Yo soy Uchiha Madara, nada ni nadie puede mantenerme prisionero, ¡ya deberían saberlo! – gritando desde la celda en que se encontraba encerrado, el hombre de negros cabellos luchaba contra las cadenas de chacra con que los miembros de la alianza shinobi le habían atado en un intento de tenerlo controlado, logrando aflojarlas durante breves instantes antes de verse sujetado de nuevo por ellas...

A como lo veía Shikamaru, aquel era un método eficaz, sin embargo no funcionaría a largo plazo: por desgracia los encargados de mantener los sellos que lo tenían cautivo tenían una reserva de chacra limitada, y entre más luchaba Madara contra las ataduras, el chacra que invertían más se gastaba… y aún faltaban muchas horas para que el juicio en contra del Uchiha se realizara…

-Quizás la mejor opción que tendríamos sería noquearlo, sin embargo al haber sido revivido por medio del Edo Tensei, me temo que no lo conseguiremos con un simple golpe – transmitiéndole sus preocupaciones a Tsunade sama, el joven Nara le indicó además la pobre gama de opciones que tenían para considerar.

-Si los golpes no funcionan contra él, ¿entonces como esperas que lo dejemos fuera de combate?- mirando al que se había convertido en su nuevo consejero, contrario a su naturaleza impaciente, la mujer esperó a escuchar la solución, y tras mucho analizarlo, exhalando un pesado suspiro le informó.

-Mediante los jutsus mentales del clan Yamanaka…

Probablemente aquella sería su única posibilidad, le explicó con paciencia Shikamaru: durante años, el muchacho había visto a Ino entrenar y trabajar con sus mejores técnicas, sabía cómo funcionaban y los efectos que traían… y aunque la idea de exponer a su compañera de equipo y una de sus mejores amigas al peligro que suponía adentrarse a la mente de Madara no era algo sobre lo que el Nara pudiera sentirse tranquilo, conciente del riesgo que implicaba el no hacer nada, obligándose a anteponer el bienestar general se propuso convencer a Tsunade sama de que al menos deberían intentarlo…y para su sorpresa, la mujer no se negó.

.

.

.

-No tienes que adentrarse en su mente, tan sólo debes hacer que se mantenga inmóvil – acompañándola por los pasillos de la prisión, Shikamaru le indicaba con precisión qué era exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella, en un desesperado intento de conseguir que ella no se expusiera más allá de lo necesario.

-Si, eso ya lo se, – tratando de mostrarse confiada y segura de si misma, la Yamanaka se permitió darle una media sonrisa, y aunque al pelinegro le hubiese gustado mucho poder sonreírle de vuelta, preocupado como se encontraba, tan sólo consiguió darle un asentimiento mientras la veía entrar a la celda en donde los gritos del prisionero que no dejaba de lanzar las más temibles amenazas en contra de sus enemigos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad…

Y aunque Madara, que se encontraba atado a una especie de trono hecho de roca, no debería haber sido capaz de detectar la presencia de la rubia en la habitación al encontrarse con los ojos vendados, -un pobre intento por impedirle el uso de su sharingan,- abruptamente el prisionero guardó silencio y dejó de forcejear contra sus ataduras, dirigiendo su atención justo hacia donde ella se encontraba…

-Por favor, no te sorprendas tanto niña, ya antes he sido ciego así que no me cuesta ningún trabajo ubicarte por medio de mis otros sentidos – esbozando una sonrisa confiada, tras unos instantes en silencio Madara inició la conversación, pero como Ino se mantuvo en silencio presa del pánico que las habilidades del Uchiha le provocaban, el prisionero riéndose un poco, pronto retomó la palabra. – ¿A qué se supone que has venido? ¿A liberarme quizás?

-Te equivocas – recobrando la compostura, Ino de inmediato respondió. – No existe nada en este mundo que lograra que yo te ayudase a salir de este lugar – con vehemencia inquirió…

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro de eso… - el Uchiha con voz solemne sentenció, y ante la sonrisa que en sus labios se dibujó, Ino de nueva cuenta se estremeció…

.

.

.

Esperando con paciencia, Shikamaru se mantuvo quieto y en silencio a la espera de que Ino terminara con su misión.

A él le hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarla en caso de ser necesario, sin embargo Tsunade sama había sido muy clara al respecto: en aquella celda no deberían haber más de dos personas incluyendo al prisionero. De hecho, los encargados de mantenerlo atado se encontraban ejerciendo sus limitaciones desde el exterior de la habitación, una cuestión derivada de un jutsu habían dispuesto sobre las paredes de aquella celda, él no sabía con exactitud el por que…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera indagar sobre lo que hacían los sellos que había encontrado dibujados a discreción sobre la pared, la puerta de la celda se abrió.

-¿Ino? – viéndola salir mucho antes de lo esperado, Shikamaru avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección… y sin embargo, nada más fijar ella sus grandes ojos azules sobre él, el genio estratega supo que algo no había salido bien…

-Shinten Hiraishin no Jutsu – poniendo las manos en posición, de forma inesperada la rubia murmuró, y Shikamaru, tomado por sorpresa, fue envuelto en una profunda oscuridad…

.

.

.

Sin saber durante cuanto tiempo permaneció inconciente, Shikamaru fue incapaz de abrir sus ojos hasta que el canto de los pájaros se escuchó y la luz del sol se filtró entre las grandes ramas del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba recostado... y aunque se encontraba muy cómodo sobre el verde pasto, incorporándose con calma echó un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de averiguar en donde estaba.

Era obvio que se encontraba en un bosque, en un área cercaba a un río: podía escuchar el murmullo del agua a unos metros de distancia, podía ver incluso las piedras que lo bordeaba, y podía percibir incluso el aroma de la tierra mojada… y aunque su intención había sido permanecer quieto ahí, dejándose guiar por un impulso se acercó más al lugar deteniéndose a unos pasos de la orilla, agachándose para tomar una piedra y lanzándola sobre la superficie en un intento de hacerla llegar a la otra orilla aunque sin lograrlo, cosa que lo hizo suspirar…

Ya sabía él que no era bueno en esas cosas, pensó tomando por inercia una piedra más, jugando un poco con ella mientras la sostenía entre sus manos, sopesando un poco su estrategia para hacerla llegar al otro lado, justo como en ese instante alguien más la hacía rebotar sobre la superficie del río y lograr con facilidad su objetivo...

-Deberías apuntar un poco más alto cuando la lanzas, ése es el truco – dijo entonces una voz, y Shikamaru volteando se encontró con un sonriente niño de lacios y cortos cabellos negros, que guiñándole el ojo le explicó…

-Lo sé, si realmente lo quisiera, la piedra llegaría hasta allí – sin pensarlo siquiera, aquella respuesta salió de su garganta, y aunque el rostro del niño de alguna manera se le hacía parecido, al no saber con exactitud quién era ni qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí, mirándole con precaución le cuestionó. - ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Hashirama – muy tranquilo el niño se lo dijo, y aunque a continuación agregó que no podía decirle su apellido, Shikamaru cayendo en cuenta de que se encontraba nada más y nada menos que en presencia del primer maestro Hokage, retrocediendo un par de pasos dejó caer la piedra que sostenía en las manos hacia el agua, y guiado por el chapoteo, el muchacho volteó hacia el río encontrándose no con su rostro reflejándose en la superficie clara, sino con el mismísimo rostro de un joven Uchiha Madara que haciendo su misma mueca incrédula, le devolvía la mirada…

-Esto no puede ser – consternado como se encontraba, Shikamaru tardó cerca de un minuto en llegar a la conclusión de que por alguna razón se encontraba dentro del cuerpo y la mente de Madara, y que aquellos muy probablemente eran los recuerdos de su infancia… aunque había algo que no encajaba, mirando ceñudo a Hashirama, Shikamaru reconoció.

Si en verdad se tratara de los recuerdos de Madara, ¿por qué el joven Senju podía interactuar con él, y porqué él mismo no se comportaba como un simple espectador? ¿Acaso todo eso se trataba de algún genjutsu?, con evidentes sospechas se cuestionó.

-¿No vas a intentar lanzarla? – ante la mala cara que le estaban poniendo, el joven Hashirama con precaución le preguntó, y Shikamaru mirando de nueva cuenta el reflejo de Madara en el agua, tras comprobar que tenía plena movilidad y control sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha, con calma le respondió.

-Hacerlo sería muy problemático – dijo, y poniéndose en cuclillas adoptó la posición que usualmente tomaba cuando necesitaba meditar sobre su próxima estrategia a pesar de sentir sobre su espalda la mirada curiosa de Hashirama, y tras unos cuantos minutos Shikamaru llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba bajo el influjo de un genjutsu del cual, uniendo de inmediato sus manos para formar el sello para la liberación, sin demora alguna se dispuso a escapar, notando como en el acto toda a su alrededor súbitamente se desvaneció…

.

.

.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Por el amor de Kami, despierta! ¡Que este no es momento para echar una siesta! – escuchando como a lo lejos aquel insistente llamado, esforzándose por abrir los ojos, el pelinegro tardó cerca de un minuto antes de conseguirlo.

Sentía un leve pero punzante dolor en la cabeza y aunque la luz del pasillo era más bien escasa ésta le lastimaba, motivo por el cual tratando de enforcar mejor su visión parpadeó y tras adaptarse sus ojos a la luz, y ver su rostro reflejado en las orbes azules que le miraban aliviadas, bajando sus negros ojos hacia sus manos, viéndose a sí mismo mover los dedos, esbozando una media sonrisa satisfecha, el pelinegro murmuró.

-Así que funcionó – dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañera, a quien sin duda alguna felicitó. – Lo hiciste bien, buen trabajo – agregó, y ella, mirándole con desconcierto le preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso ella saber, y él, ampliando un poco su sonrisa, echó un vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada de la celda en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Madara…

-A tu misión, ¿a qué más podría estarme refiriendo?- dijo, y poniéndose de pie se sacudió el pantalón, y dejando a la Yamanaka ahí, se marchó en búsqueda de la Hokage, a quien sin duda debía aconsejar sobre lo que deberían hacer con el prisionero que yacía en aquella celda de piedra…

.

.

.

-Hay que sellar su alma, él mismo se liberó del Edo tensei así no hay manera de terminar con esa técnica y destruir su cuerpo – intercambiando una larga mirada con los otros cuatro Kages, Tsunade les informó de la resolución a la que Shikamaru, había llegado un par de horas atrás.

-Supongo que es lo correcto, además, no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien más vuelva a resucitarlo – con sabiduría, la Mizukage, poniéndose de su parte votó a favor… y aunque el Raikage y el Tsuchikage querían hacerle pagar a Madara por todos los crímenes cometidos, concientes de lo difícil que había sido para Naruto y Sasuke el derrotarlo y aprisionarlo, exhalando un pesado suspiro, pronto se mostraron de acuerdo…

-Entonces es unánime – el Kazekage, intercambiando miradas con todos ellos señaló, y tras un asentimiento general y con los cuatro pares de ojos puestos sobre ella la Hokage poniéndose de pie, con solemnidad sentenció…

-Está decidido: el prisionero de guerra, Uchiha Madara, deberá ser sellado antes del anochecer – dijo, y Shikamaru, oculto entre las sombras se permitió una sonrisa antes de salir de ahí…

Después de todo, él era Uchiha Madara, el más grande y talentoso shinobi que jamás hubiese existido a lo largo y ancho de las cinco grandes naciones ninja y a pesara de lo improvisado de su plan, las cosas habían salido tal y como lo había planeado: hipnotizar a la chica Yamanaka para que intercambiara su mente con la del chico Nara había sido sin duda una buena idea, había engañado con muchísima facilidad a los cinco Kages quienes creyendo que el prisionero era él y no el verdadero dueño del cuerpo que ahora habitaba, jamás imaginarían que él volvería a atacar… porque sí, Uchiha Madara aún tenía muchos pasos de baile que mostrar.

* * *

_Agradeciendo de antemano su atención, ¿será que me merezco algún review? xP_


End file.
